The Three Sister's and Hamilton : A Lemon Fanfiction
by LemonGAMES
Summary: The three sister's seduce Hamilton at the Winter's Ball, and take him to his room for some very nsfw action. Pure Smut Lemon Fanfiction. Enjoy :)


**The Three Sister's and Hamilton: A Lemon Fanfiction**

 **Angelica x Peggy x Eliza x Alexander**

1780, a Winter's Ball, and the Schuyler Sisters are the envy of all, the three-sister's talk among each other, eying up the men in their seats and dancing throughout the evening. The three sisters were Angelica, the busty elder sister with the darker skin and sexy smile, Eliza, the innocent youngest with the great ass and hidden tits, and Peggy, who always wore an open dress showing her cleavage, and a tight dress, giving men a great view of her ass. As these three sisters talked among themselves about who they would go home with, eyeing up the room, Eliza out of the corner of her eye spots a young gentleman clad in a military uniform, talking to some fellow soldiers, "see that guy over there?" Eliza whispers in Angelica's ear pointing to him. Angelica sees him, looks at her sister, and smiles, before confidently walking towards him, her hips swaying as she walks.

The young man upon seeing her immediately ignores the Frenchman he was talking to and greets Angelica. Eliza and Peggy watch the two talk, speculating on their conversation and wondering what size of package the man had under his soldier's breeches. As they talk suddenly Angelica catches Eliza's eye, and strides towards her with the man at her side. Eliza and Peggy walk to meet them, surprise and apprehension in the air. "Eliza, Peggy, this is Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton" said Angelica.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Hamilton" said Peggy with a smile, not so subtly eyeing him up, the smile never leaving her face. Suddenly Angelica rushes forward and whispers in the two girl's ears "Rest your efforts, I have us sorted for tonight, this guy's packing and more than willing to have us all three at once, I've told us we will meet him in his room in 10 minutes" and as she was saying this the man walked away, a smirk on his lips, looking forward to the events about to unfold.

10 minutes later Hamilton hears 3 sharp knocks on his door, and opens the door to the three sisters, who without a word, walk in the room, and begin removing their garments, Hamilton watches closely as the three undress, he sees as Angelica's breasts escape from her shirt, Eliza's ass shows its perfect roundness, and Peggy's tits and ass are shown for their full might. Fully undressed the three sisters embrace, Peggy grabbed Eliza and the two kissed breathing into each other as their bodies embrace, Hamilton watches their breasts sway and rub against each other as the two kiss and writhe against each other, both obviously extremely horny, hungrily embracing.

Meanwhile, Angelica sways towards Hamilton, a smirk on her face, and kneels down, pushes him onto the bed, and kneels down before him, looking up and showing off her tits. She unbuckles is pants, and pulls out his manhood, gasping at it's size, 8 inches. Smiling sexily, she runs her hands along his shaft, and licks it, toying with him, and then almost as if she can't resist anymore, she plunges her mouth fully onto his dick, taking in the whole thing. Hamilton moans as she expertly wraps her lips around his cock, gliding her head up and down. Eliza and Peggy across the room were still embraced in a naked make out session, the two sisters moaning into each other's mouths as they enjoyed each other's bodies and tongues.

Eliza pulled her mouth away from Peggy's for a second to watch the spectacle of Hamilton's huge cock engulfed in her sister's warm throat. Angelica now had Hamilton's hand on her head, gliding her back and fourth over his cock as she looked hungrily into his eyes. Before long, he was fucking her face, unrelentingly fucking her throat, and she was moaning in appreciation, loving the feeling of a cock lodged deep into her throat. At this point Eliza and Peggy parted with one final deep kiss, and got on their knees side by side with their sister.

The three sisters then took it in turns to suck the cock, taking it in their mouths with enthusiasm. As Eliza put the cock in her mouth Angelica sucks on her breasts, and Peggy sucks Hamilton's balls, each sister was making use of their mouths. Once again Hamilton placed his hand on Eliza's head, and once again she was face fucked mercilessly, loving every second of it, giving into the pleasure of the cock in her mouth. Finally, Peggy took on the cock, licking it from base to tip, engulfing it in her mouth before she too was face fucked by the dick that kept on giving. As she did this, Angelica sucked on his balls, loving the taste.

Alexander groaned, the combination of the two sisters sucking and licking him was driving him crazy, and he suddenly took his cock out of Peggy's warm mouth and started Jerking it, the three sisters in anticipation got in a line and closed their eyes, before Hamilton erupted and fired a hot load onto their faces, smiling at each other, delighted with his hot cum all over their faces, the three sisters kissed and licked each other's faces, cleaning each other and sharing the cum in their hot mouths, enjoying every last drop. After a load like that, Alexander's cock was limp, however Angelica quickly solved this, by wrapping her huge tits around it bouncing them up and down the cock while she licked the tip. This got his cock back into its fully erect state, and Angelica, squealing in excitement at the promise of a new load, quickly stood up, and lowered herself onto the cock. He leaned back and held her sides, as she bounced up and down on his cock, riding him cowboy style. Her tits bound up and down, freely in the air.

Eliza then came forward, and lowered herself onto his mouth, he greedily sucked on her pussy, licking the juices. The two sisters moaned intensely as they were fucked, before meeting in the middle and making out with each other, kissing and moaning into each other's mouths at how good this man was. Angelica had had plenty of dick in her time, and she had never felt such precision as this man, he hit all of her spots again, and again, with each thrust. As the two sisters groaned in pleasure, Peggy rubbed her pussy, watching the sight before her. Angelica bounced up and down, her ass bouncing with her, Eliza moaned having her pussy tonged by a man who could touch all of her spots, and the two sisters met in the middle and made out sucking on each other's tongue, getting the maximum pleasure possible, it was quite a sight.

Then Angelica lowered herself of his dick and Peggy stepped in, she stepped over him, her ass facing him, and lowered himself onto her. Just like her sister before her, Peggy was rising up and down on his cock, fucking him reverse cowgirl, and Alexander was greeted by a beautiful sight, of her fat ass bouncing up and down on his cock. Angelica and Eliza then embraced and made out on the side while their sister was fucked and moaning loudly beside them, before suddenly Hamilton pulled out of Peggy, and shakily walked towards Eliza, his cock hard as steel. He grabbed her and put her against the wall, before inserting himself into her tight pussy, now fucking her doggy. She moaned in pleasure as he mercilessly fucked her senseless, and before long her tongue was hanging out of her mouth, as she enjoyed his rough fucking. Finally, after his seemingly infinite well of stamina ran out, and after one final thrust, he pulled out, of Eliza, to be greeted by the two Shuyler Sisters eagerly awaiting a second facial of the night, and as he pumped his cock, he came with a huge cum shot, blasting into their faces and hair. The two girls simply smiled, before turning to each other to lick the remains off each other. "Hey no fair, I didn't get any", pouted Eliza, but as she sat down with her two sisters, they kissed her with their cum filled mouths, and she got her share of his delicious cum. The four of them then got into his bed, all naked, and had a sleep well earned, full of fucking, and thrusting.

Thanks, this is my first story with these characters, and my second story ever, I hope you enjoyed it, and please favorite for more stories like it :)

And if this gets enough support, I have many ideas for a part 2! Thank you and enjoy


End file.
